Talk:Track Day Domination/@comment-27123099-20160125050305
Stage 5 complete, here's my synopsis. Car: All R$ upgrades (PR 50.0) Driving style: Tilt A, Steering Assist Low, Brake Assist Low, Traction Control On (unless otherwise specified) I have been performing some bot management, though not as heavy as I've done for previous events. Still though, I did try to win by small margins and I occasionally held up oponents as well. I am on Android also. 5.1 - Speed Snap: I had a goal of 118.95mph, I beat it 1st try with a speed of 120.89mph. 5.2 - Autocross: I had a target time of 46.114, first try I managed 45.196 and that was with me stopping for about 4-5sec to keep from finishing too early. 5.3 - Cup: This one took me 3 tries, largely because I didn't read the issue with the goal until I had already lost twice. I don't recall the exact distance, but I definitely completed them both well above 300yds, over 330yds in one attempt and in neither attempt did I even touch another car, still failed. The 3rd try, I had read through the comments here and I decided to go for a bigger win. Funny enough, I actually did have contact with an opponent at one point, but I managed to win with a distance of nearly 350yds and won this time. Go figure. Wasn't a difficult goal, just frustrated that the stated goal was incorrect. My finishing time was 2.00.878 compared to Michael at 2.09.158 in 2nd place. 5.4 - Cup: This one wasn't difficult, but I did have to race it twice. During my frst attempt, I was pretty solidly in 1st place and I was just cruising around. This was right in the middle of the AFC Championship game and I live in CO and I'm a Bronco fan. Something happened in the game and I took my eyes off the screen and managed to put myself into the wall right before the last turn on lap 2. By the time I got back onto the track, I was in 5th place. I did get to 2nd place by the end, but I force-quit the game and decided to give it a try later. So, once the game was long over and I made it home, I gave it another try and won pretty easily, slowing at the end as well. I finished with a time of 6.12.544 compared to Zoe in 2nd at 6.13.558. 5.5 - Elimination, I had expected this one to potentially cause a problem due to the description. Turns out, even with a car well under the recommended PR, I had no trouble. I tried to time my pursuit so that I was close to passing the next car as soon as the previous one was eliminated. Apparently this worked out well, the only difficult pass was against Norm for the win. Even then, it wasn't too bad but I didn't pass him until there were maybe 2-3sec left. We had just come to a corner though and I took the inside line and cut him off. Game over. So, once again, I managed to win a Secial Event with just a R$ upgraded car. Good too since this event was pretty slim on the GC winnings. Now just a matter of deciding which car to upgrade in order to compelte the Muscle & Prestige series.